humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Continents
'Ostpfalz' The continent of Ostpfalz is the most densely populated part of the known world. It consists of several kingdoms and is the centre of the eastern branch of the Thelemian faith. Countries in Ostpfalz include: *Brunholm *Cartagen *Celase *Fynn *Kingdom of Lothian and Ygdree *Lygeia *Muscovite Empire *Nathrinnhoeg Isle *Plancy *Sjaeland *Sorena *Thuringia 'Erkat' The former lands of the Erkatian empire , the largest single country the world has ever known, both in respect of size and population. Now a complex of independent island kingdoms, mainly supported as Colonies of Ostpfalz countries. 'Zeng' The area of Zeng is the southwestern end of the Orcish migration routes, known as the Opium March. It is widely believed that a civilation, distinct from the Orcish inhabits the coasts of the Black Sea, but the Orcs of the Golden Horde have not revealed any information. 'Khoda Desert' Khoda is the largest desert of the world and it's inhabitants are widely varying. It's eastern coasts, a rich region, specialize in spice trade which are not, however, cultivated in there. The local Caliphs have repeatedly refused to reveal their sources. Some of the few people who have studied this secret and avoided execution claim the spices come from beyond the desert and the western coast. The area was the theatre of the Crusades (1185-1269). The eastern coast Caliphates are the centre of the Western churches. 'Northwestern Steppe' The Northwestern Steppe is a vast wind swept expance that lies between Svaldbard forest and Zeng. It is the homeland of the Orcs. 'Godwanna' Godwanna is a large densely forested continent. Since the discovery of its northern coast by Angaro Felipe, a Cartegan explorer, in 1022, a few colonies only have been established on its northern coast, mainly by Cartegan and Lygeia . The continent's northern part, near the Felipe Crags, controlled exclusively by Cartagen is the source of most of the world's Gold. The joungles of the northern coast are the main source of slaves. The continents inland has not been explored except for some very short lived expeditions. According to Felipe: "Even this thin strip of land on the northern coast that the slave traders call Godwanna, sports more tribes and conflicting nations than the rest of the world put together. It humbes the mind to think, that this world we landed upon so nonchallantly is greater than the one we already knew." 'Felipe Grags' The Felipe Crags are a natural border between Godwanna and Khoda. It is one of the roughest areas of the world, a maze of sharp Crags and canyons. Angaro Felipe, who sailed past them for the first time describes them: "The Crags look extremely hostile even from a distance and indeed in 12 days of sailing we have seen no sign of intelligence life on this barren land. It is no wonder that Khoda and Chodwanna are so different and so distinct since their border is actually worse than hundreds of miles of ocean. The crag region is about 1000 miles wide but, given the height of the crags and the depth of the canyon, if one was to cross by land he would have to travel a distance far greater than the circumference of the planet, and that mostly on vertical slopes." Category:The Lands